guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rally The Princes
Overview Summary #Travel to Yatendi Canyons and find Kehanni Nutu, priestess of Lyssa. #Meet with the Seeker of Whispers. #Meet Kehanni in Vehtendi Valley. Obtain an invitation to the Festival of Lyss. #Travel through the Forum Highlands. Meet Priestess Haila. #Wash the dirt, grime, and heket blood from your armor and gear in the Font of Lyss. #Speak with Priestess Haila to gain a sneak peek at the party. #See Event Planner Kazsha for your reward. Obtained from :Kuwame in Wehhan Terraces Requirements :Moddok Crevice (mission) Reward :*4,000 XP :*400 Gold :*Trade Contract :*Trade Contract Dialogue :"The strangest thing happened just a few moments ago. A devout sister of Lyssa inquired about visitors she was expecting from afar. I told her I hadn't seen anyone and she left. Then out of nowhere you appear! Her name was Kehanni. She said she would be waiting in the '''Yatendi Canyons'. I can only assume she's waiting for you..."'' ::Accept: "I will seek this priestess and discover what she wants." ::Reject: "Are you sure you haven't been hitting the grog?" ::When asked about quest: "The priestess is waiting for you in the '''Yatendi Canyons'. Don't keep her waiting."'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Kehanni) :"The guard gave you my message. Good. I am Kehanni Nutu, priestess of the revered goddess Lyssa." (Or if Tahlkora is in your party: "Tahlkora! It's been years since we went to school together. I see you have fallen in with quite the group of heroes.") "A mysterious man approached me the other day while I was tending the old temple. He is a member of an old and powerful order. He told me to pray here and wait for your coming. Through my meditations, Lyssa showed me the perils you have faced, and I learned of the evils of Warmarshal Varesh. :The mysterious man told me he would wait for you in the Chantry of Secrets. We will meet again in Yehtendi Valley. I have foreseen it." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Seeker of Whispers) :"Welcome to the Chantry of Secrets, . So, you seek to rally the princes against the darkness creeping into this land. Indeed, your goals and that of our order are aligned. Unfortunately, the princes protect themselves with ignorance and opulence, but you are just in time for the Festival of Lyss. Kehanni will help you obtain an invitation. Attend the festival and convince the princes that Varesh has motives other than just your capture and their "protection." When the time comes, we will aid in your fight against much darker abominations." Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Priest Jeshek: "To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure? Who are your friends?" :Kehanni: "Lyssa has granted me a vision, Master. A great evil seeks to strike at the heart of our land. These heroes have come to fight." :Kehanni: "We need your help arranging meetings with each of the three princes. We must warn them of the impending danger." :Priest Jeshek: "Alas, my poor old legs are as frail as dried reeds; else I would join you on this crusade." :Priest Jeshek: "But, you needn't lug my crippled shell around for I have something you will find useful." :Priest Jeshek: "Kehanni, my dear, take this from me, will you? I am so weak." :Kehanni: "What is it, holy one?" :Priest Jeshek: "It is an invitation to a party in the Garden of Seborhin. All three princes will be in attendance." :Priest Jeshek: "If you wish to speak to them, this is your chance. Take my invitation and go. As you can see, the slightest bit of excitement may cause this frail body to crumble to dust!" :Kehanni: "Go on ahead. Just show your invitation to Priestess Haila. She can be found at the Grand Forum of Vabb, in the Forum Highlands. I am going to stay here for a while and spend some time with Priest Jeshek. We shall meed again, before the party." Intermediate Dialogue 4 (Priestess Haila) :"Just look at you! All covered in dirt and grime. You smell of heket blood, too! You would do well to cleanse yourself before attempting to talk with the princes of Vabbi! Speak to me after you have used the Font of Lyss to clean your armor. I will then do what I can to help." Intermediate Dialogue 5 (Font of Lyss) :The Font of Lyss cleanses your mind and body. (see Notes section below if need help with this) Intermediate Dialogue 6 (Priestess Haila) :"So you have Jeshek's invitation. That old man would never leave his home even if Lyssa herself was to show up at the Festival! They are still setting up in the Garden of Seborhin, but most of the princes are already inside with their entourages. I can let you in to look around before the celebration starts. Kehanni is already there, and she can give you a quick preview." ::Player response: "Thank you. It will be great to get a sneak peek." :"When you are ready I'll let you in to look around." ::Accept: "We are ready." ::Reject: "We are not ready yet." Cinematic Dialogue :Kehanni: "Welcome to the Garden of Seborhin, the most beautiful place in all of Vabbi. This party is to celebrate the Day of Lyss." :': "Looks . . . impressive. Will the princes be here?" :Kehanni: "They wouldn't miss it. It's the social event of the season!" :Kehanni: "Prince Ahmtur the Mighty is down from his citadel. His captains are a dour group." :Kehanni: "Prince Mehtu the Wise is here with his scholars and his daughter." :': "That's Tahlkora!" :Kehanni: "Yes. Princess Tahlkora. Mehtu's daughter. You mean she never told you?" :Kehanni: "And Prince Bokka the Magnificent. Well, he's here as well." :': "So it should be fairly easy to talk to them." :Kehanni: "One does not simply go up to a prince and say hello! Talk to the members of their court first. Work your way to the top." :': "Sounds like a lot of trouble." :Kehanni: "You would prefer to fight monsters? You'll find Vabbi to be a more civilized land, but no less dangerous." Reward Dialogue :"Oh good! More attendees for the Festival of Lyss! And foreigners nonetheless! It seems you only have one invitation so you will have to attend separately." '''Followup' :Tihark Orchard (mission) Notes *After meeting Kehanni in Vehtendi Valley it is easier to head north through The Kodash Bazaar than to follow the quest arrow and fight through Forum Highlands. *When the Priestess tells you to wash yourself in the Font (step 5), you need to click on the words "Font of Lyss," as if you are trying to pick it up. Just standing in the water will not advance the quest. *This quest leads you to Chantry of Secrets then Tihark Orchard. *Make sure to follow your compass first, before just following the map provided. The map will take you to the end, and does not show several required steps. *This quest can be run. Category: Nightfall quests